


Военно-полевая романтика

by Mey_Chan, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, M/M, Valentine cards, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: В помощь для старых солдат, не знающих слов любви.
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Challenge, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Военно-полевая романтика

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/k6eqgj.jpg) [ ](https://files.catbox.moe/yfm4yz.jpg)

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/7fbey4.jpg)

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/k3ly2a.jpg)

[](https://files.catbox.moe/3gdm1o.jpg) [ ](https://files.catbox.moe/9j5b8g.jpg) [ ](https://files.catbox.moe/00dxow.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Надписи на открытках: 
> 
> Открытка N 1: «Счастливого дня св. Валентина в Коста-Рике»//«Ты не такой отстой, как остальные».
> 
> Открытка N 2: «Будь моим Валентином».
> 
> Открытка N 3: «От Большого Босса - с большой любовью».


End file.
